magicarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormy
Stormy is a witch who has been described as the "Queen of Storms" or "Storm Queen". She is the youngest of the Trix sisters and as such happens to be the weakest of them, but what she lacks in power she makes up for by being the most aggressive one. She is also seen to be very full of herself, always believing she is indeed the strongest. Extremely proud and immature, her most defining feature is most-likely her frizzy "storm cloud" shaped hair and "lightning" shaped bangs. Personality Stormy's personality matches her theme, hair, name, and eagerness. She is very quick to anger and rage, out of the three sisters and is the master when it comes to things like grudges. To the point of even disguising herself and enduring hours of pointlessness just to make sure her revenge is met. She secretly believes she is the strongest, but even then she is usually tormented by Icy whenever she gets the chance or just feels like harassing her older sisters. Appearance |-|Civilian= Stormy has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. Her lavender bangs are shaped like lightning bolts, which go past her shoulders. Wikia.jpg -Stormy Civilian 1-.jpg |-|Witch= -Stormy_Witch_2-.jpg |-|Light Haven Prisoner= StormyLightHaven.jpg |-|Gloomix= StormyGloomix.jpg |-|Disguises= Stormy As A Fairy.png|Disguise 1, as a Witch. Stomydisfraz2_T2.png|Disguise 2, as a Fairy. StormyWolf310.png|Wolf disguise. |-|Young Stormy= Young_Stormy.jpg |-|Disenchantix= Stormydisenchantix.jpg |-|Super Trix= Stormyisthebest.png |-|Dark Sirenix= Stormy's Sirenix - Ep514.jpg |-|Dark Witch= Stormy's_Dark_Witch_Form.jpg |-|Animal Hybrid= tumblr_nvvgkh3oWW1st8f2po2_500.png Magical Abilities Stormy creates and controls storms, thus deriving a pun from her name. She can create strong gusts of wind. She draws her powers from the storms and the wind. Stormy can manipulate and generate lightning that is able to stun the enemy. She can create tornadoes and powerful wind blasts that can knock the enemy down. She can even manipulate other objects by using her storm powers and to a lesser extent the possibility of controlling others minds by sending an electrical shock. Stormy can generate sever storms, summon lightning bolts, and send out electrical shocks that can stun and possible immobilize the enemy. Through out the seasons Stormy's powers have grown stronger. She is able to tie up opponents with lightning bolts. Trivia *Stormy is the only witch without straight hair throughout the whole series besides her Headmistress. **The only time she straightened her hair was to disguise herself as a different fairy in Season 2 episode 15, and she changed the color of her hair too. *Her polar opposite is most likely either Tecna or Flora. Flora is an earth affinity while Stormy is based on the sky, and Tecna is the fairy of technology (controlled electricity), whereas Stormy controls storms (wild electricity). *Stormy disguised herself as a fairy three times. **The first time was in her first fairy disguise in "Party Crasher". **The second time was in "The Show Must Go On!". **The third time was from "The Lost Library" to "Shrine of the Green Dragon". *Stormy has had two fan-service shots. *Even with straight hair, Stormy's hair is still very short compared to Icy's and Darcy's. *In the Cinélume version, Stormy has the same voice actress as Musa. *Whisperia is the home planet of the Trix in the 4Kids version. *Stormy is the only member of the Trix that has never been in a romantic relationship as of yet, since Darcy dated Riven briefly in Season 1 and Icy dated Tritannus in Season 5. **Stormy ''has ''fallen for someone before and that was Valtor in Season 3, as she would often fight amongst her sisters for his attention and even confessed to liking him to Icy while under a positivity spell placed on her. Obviously this crush went unrequited as Valtor strung her and her sisters along to keep them under his thumb. *Tecna, Nebula and Stormy all have a spell called Electric Storm. *In a 4Kids promo, it is said that her power source is centuries of fighting and conflict. *In some seasons, like the 1st to 3rd season, Stormy was like the arch nemesis of Musa. *According to the comic series, Stormy and her sisters hail from an unseen realm known as "The Ice Kingdom." The three of them lived in the Ice Kingdom until they left for Magix in order to become powerful witches by attending Cloud Tower. **Stormy and her sisters also became friends with Darko, the son of a member of the Ice Kingdom's Royal Court. After finding out that he and his father had fled to Magix, Stormy constantly fought over him with Icy and Darcy over who Darko should date. However, Stormy's feelings for Darko might be the weakest amongst the trio as she spent more time teasing and picking on either Icy or Darcy depending on the situation at hand. *Stormy's second Cinélume voice actress Anik Matern also voiced Musa's mother in season 2 *Both, Anik Matern and Sarah McCullough have voiced for Musa. *Stormy's 4Kids voice actress, Suzy Myers, voices Roxy in the DuArt Film and Video dub of Season 7. Category:Season 2 (concepts)